


Cinco minutos más.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Esto es lo más fluff que he escrito en mi vida y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: Porque atrasar un poco su rutina no lo mataría.





	

Abrió los ojos antes de que la alarma sonara.  
La habitación estaba fría, anunciando la estación del año en la que se encontraban y su desagrado por mantener encendida la calefacción mientras dormía. La única calidez que lo envolvía venía desde su espalda, siendo otro cuerpo el que se encargaba de mantener alta su temperatura.

Se removió con alivio y en sus labios se dibujó una sincera sonrisa.   
La persona a su lado, Shintarō, parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño, y no estaba en sus planes despertarlo. Akashi conocía la rutina de Midorima y, aunque quizá menos abrumadora que la propia, llegaba a agotar las energías de cualquiera.

Podía sentir la respiración ajena golpeando su nuca, llenando de aire caliente aquel lugar que el rostro de Midorima había adoptado como escondite; aire que se enfriaba con la misma rapidez con la que era reemplazado por otra bocanada viciada.

Buscó el móvil con la intención de ver la hora, encontrándose con que aún no daban siquiera las 6am.

Suspiró con una poco frecuente sensación de bienestar.   
No siempre podía dormir junto a Shintarō. No siempre podía darse el lujo de que fuera el cuerpo de su pareja quien le hiciera de abrigo en lugar de sus habituales, pesadas y vulgares mantas.  
Estaba consciente de que ese momento era especial…, por eso, resignado a atrasar un poco su rutina por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acomodó aún más cerca de Midorima y cerró los ojos.

Cinco minutos más no les harían daño… Media hora tampoco.


End file.
